girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Farkle and Maya
Farkle and Maya is the friendship/romantic pairing of Farkle Minkus and Maya Hart. They are considered Frenemies as they always butt heads with each other, but Farkle has a crush on Maya, although she doesn't feel the same way. Maya also thinks about him as a close friend. Their ship name is Faya. Moments Season 1 'Girl Meets World' *Farkle has a crush on Maya. *Farkle likens Maya to the night. *Farkle calls Maya (and Riley) his woman. *Farkle sits behind Maya. *Farkle asked if it was his and Maya's honeymoon. *Farkle said that he loves Maya. *Maya stands on Farkle's spot when she attempts to burn the homework. 'Girl Meets Boy' *Farkle and Maya were partners. *They bonded in this episode, and seemed to be better friends. *Farkle complimented Maya's artwork. *Farkle carried Maya's drawing in his back pocket instead of his phone. *Maya was pleased when Farkle seemed to treasure her drawing. *Farkle continuously tried to get Maya to look in his eyes. *Maya kept saying no, possibly hinting she was worried she would fall for him. Girl Meets Sneak Attack ''' *Farkle sticks his finger in Maya's face, presumably, her nose. *They both comfort a distraught Riley hiding in his locker. *Maya tells him that his hair has not changed in six years. Girl Meets Father *They share a very close tango at the "Tick-Tock" Dance. *Farkle takes a flower from Maya's teeth into his own. *Maya seems to have a fun time with Farkle. Girl Meets the Truth *Maya cheers when Farkle disrupts the play. *Maya worries that Riley's evasion of the truth of his acting ability will "break our little Farkle." *Maya shows concern upon seeing Farkle lying on the crypt prop. Girl Meets Popular * Maya argues with Farkle over Riley's true identity * They physically knock each other over five times (Farkle 2, Maya 3) in Riley's room. Girl Meets Maya's Mother * Maya admits that she feels that Farkle needs to be protected. * Riley makes Maya play along when Farkle pleads with them to pretend that they are the girls chasing him to his father, Minkus. She plays along and says that she hopes one day one of them will be lucky enough to be "the future Mrs. Farkle Minkus and have a lot of baby Minkii." * Maya's mother, Katy Hart recognizes "the Farkle," on sight. * The have dinner together at the Mathews', along with Stuart Minkus. * When Farkle walks in and looks at Maya she seems to be biting her lip, and when Riley asks where her mom is she is looking at Farkle mostly. Girl Meets Flaws *Maya admits she wants Farkle back. *Maya wants to hit the person who brings down Farkle's spirit. *When Maya and Riley saw Farkle on the rope, they bring the cushion in case of Farkle fall. *Maya was angry when she discovered someone told Farkle he doesn't deserve them as friends. *When Farkle said the person that told him that wasn't important, Maya said it was the most important thing in the world. *Maya said she'd find the person (who was mean to Farkle) herself. [[Girl Meets Friendship|'''Girl Meets Friendship]] * After Farkle tells Riley that he doesn't want to be dictator anymore, he sits next to Maya. * Both smiled at each other * Maya puts her arm around Farkle. 'Girl Meets Game Night' * Maya seemed to like that Farkle and Lucas joined them during game night. * Maya sits the way that Farkle does. * Maya doesn't mind that Farkle is with them during game night. * Farkle is staring at Maya several times. 'Girl Meets Master Plan' * Maya gives Farkle a dirty look when she hears the watch * She takes the watch off of his wrist and smashes it * Farkle pulls out another watch and smiles at Maya * While Lucas was tying Maya up, Farkle was smiling at her the whole time 'Girl Meets Farkle's Choice' *At first Maya doesn't want to go with Farkle. *Farkle gives Maya back her skateboard from her birthday. *Farkle considers going to the award show with Maya. *Farkle thanks Maya for the text message. *Maya says to Riley that she's gonna win. *Maya feels bad about Farkle going alone. *Maya and Riley meet Farkle at the award show. *They both sing and comfort him when he doesn't win. *Farkle says that Maya and Riley are perfect when they are doing the school news. 'Girl Meets First Date' *Farkle asks Maya out. *Maya pretends to catch Farkle when he faints. *Farkle kissed Maya's hand. *Maya seemed to like it when Farkle kissed her hand. *Farkle seemed worried when Maya saw Josh on the subway. *Maya dresses up nicely to impress Farkle. *Maya accepts the date offer. *Farkle is stunned on how Maya looks. Season 2 'Girl Meets Gravity' *Farkle says hey to Maya when they walk into class. *Fakle is staring at Maya in the hallway. Quotes Similarities and differences Similarities *They are both students at the same school. *They are both friends with Riley Matthews and, eventually, Lucas Friar. *They are the same age. *They both have Cory Matthews as their seventh grade history teacher. *They both have blue eyes. *They both have freckles. *They are both close to the Matthews family. Differences *Farkle is male while Maya is female. *Maya has blonde hair; Farkle has brown hair. *Farkle is a high achiever while Maya is a flunking student. *Maya is a main character and Farkle is a recurring character. Trivia * Maya does consider Farkle cute, particularly when he's "menacing", making it possible that Maya may be hindering a crush on Farkle. *Maya hurt herself attempting a skateboard trick at Farkle's eighth birthday party when she crashed into a park bench and still bears the scar on the back of her head. Farkle kept the board and gave it back to her 6 years later. * Maya says in Girl Meets Flaws, "I want my Farkle back" even though he isn't technically her's. *Farkle and Maya will participate in a "marriage ceremony" in the season 2 episode, Girl Meets the New World, most likely as a school project Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Girl Meets World Category:Pairings with Maya Hart Category:Pairings with Farkle Minkus Category:Season 1 Category:Friendships Category:Conflicts Category:Interactions Category:Relationships Category:Kids Category:Girl Meets World characters Category:Characters